Kraken (Clash of the Titans)
The Kraken (in Greek Mythology) is a giant sea monster of tremendous size and strength. He appears as the final antagonist in the 1981 film Clash of the Titans, and its 2010 remake of the same name. His vocal sound effects were provided by John Hughes in the 2010 film. Description He was born from the titans named Oceanus and Ceto, both entities of the sea. His tentacles are large enough to be able to pull entire ships under the water and destroy cities with relative ease. The creature possessed endurance to match his strength. In addition to tentacles, he was armed with gaping maw full of many sharp teeth. The creature's many tentacles afforded it great speed in swimming. The last of the great Titans, the Kraken was the deadly monster from the sea, ordered to destroy cities in Ancient Greece upon the command of the Greek Gods. In Norse Mythology, the Kraken is the largest of the sea monsters, resembling an octopus or a giant squid, the Kraken was known to sink ships and was the most dangerous creature of the sea. History ''Clash of the Titans'' (1981) Compared to mythology, the Kraken plays a much more major role in the 1981 film. In this movie, it is the pet of Poseidon, and Zeus orders it to destroy Argos to punish Acrisius, the king of Argos, from casting his wife and Perseus into the sea. The goddess of the sea, Thetis, then unleashes it on the city of Joppa as an excuse to punish Perseus. Andromeda was offered to be sacrificed on Thetis' decree as Poseidon releases the Kraken. Perseus uses Medusa's head to turn the Kraken to stone. ''Clash of the Titans'' (2010) The Kraken appears in the 2010 remake as an adversary of Perseus, although this iteration of the monster is female. The Kraken is seen in the beginning, when the narrator explains Hades created her to slay the Titans. He was then tricked to rule the Underworld. It is assumed that Zeus forced Hades to lock up the Kraken so he wouldn't harm anyone. The Kraken was released onto Argos to destroy it, but Perseus slayed her with Medusa's head that turned the beast to stone. Wrath of the Titans The Kraken is briefly mentioned by Hephaestus, when asking to Perseus if he is the one related to the great Perseus who slayed the Kraken. Gallery clash of the titans 07.jpg clash of the titans 08.jpg Clash of the Titans Kraken (14).jpg 5ximW.jpg 498584dz.jpg Clash of the Titans Kraken (3).jpg Clash of the Titans Kraken (17).jpg Clash of the Titans Kraken (24).jpg Clash of the Titans Kraken (25).jpg clashtitans1014.jpg f2f9d648-f72d-48d1-80c1-40aaf1adac8b_1a58bea4_image.jpg|The Kraken's death. Kraken (1).jpg External Links *Kraken on the Clash of the Titans Wiki pl:Kraken (Starcie tytanów) Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Mute Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pawns Category:Man-Eaters Category:Barbarian Category:Male Category:Extravagant Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Evil Creation Category:Servant of Hero Category:Enforcer Category:Immortals Category:Genocidal Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Giant Category:Ferals Category:Demon Category:Crossover Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Female